The primary objectives of the proposed study are to develop a means of alleviating some of the serious problems associated with the technique of intra-arterial infusion chemotherapy for liver carcinoma in man, and to provide a methodological base for clinical trials involving chemotherapeutic drugs and new schedules of drug administration. The simple, totally implantable infusion pump developed in our laboratories avoids the complications associated with percutaneous catheterization used in conventional infusion methodology and permits treatment of ambulatory patients. Chronic heparinization by continuous intravenous infusion with the pump has been achieved and maintained dogs for greater than two years and in two human patients for one and four months to date. This study would evaluate the performance of the pump in the intra-arterial administration of 5-fluoro-2'-deoxyuridine or 5-fluorouracil in the treatment of ten patients with inoperable hepatic tumors.